1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring boards on which flat package type integrated circuit devices are mounted.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, in typical wiring boards for flat package type integrated circuit devices, pattern pads which make contact with the leads of the integrated circuit devices are formed in rectangular shapes.
However, in conventional wiring boards, the pattern pads all have the same configuration and the same area and, furthermore, they are formed only slightly wider than the contact portions of the leads. Thus, the amount of solder required for soldering is restricted. Therefore, when soldering is carried out, there is a tendency for defective soldering to occur, such as leads becoming detached from the pattern pads.
Also, since the pattern pads are all the same shape, the pattern pad on which the reference lead of the integrated circuit devices should be mounted is difficult to distinguish. Accordingly, the mounting direction of the integrated circuit devices easily can be mistaken.